Love triangle
by PrettyTweetty
Summary: It's been one week since emperor Gruumm was arrested and Isinia rescued. Kat is feeling jealous and avoids Isinia as well as Cruger. How would things turn out?


Hi, this is my firs story here, I hope you guys like it. I love this couple so I felt like writing about them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor any character or place in there.

* * *

><p>One week after Gruumm's fall<p>

SPD Newtech headquarters

The rangers, commander Cruger, Boom and Kat were all at command center to make sure everything was all right in the city, none of them have had enough sleep so the mood wasn't exactly the best, and it was even worse for Kat.

After all love memories Cruger and she shared, Isinia's appearing wasn't for her to be happy at all, she was on the right to be sad, to be mad, to be jealous.

Nonetheless Isinia wasn't the saint for her prayers, she felt it wasn't fair to hate her; not for her, not for Doggie, and not for herself. However she tried her best to avoid her.

Isinia had been at SPD since the rescue and of course she wasn't gonna leave.

Kat was thinking about all this stuff when the mentioned dog entered to the room.

-Doctor Manx, can I have some words with you?- Isinia said softly, as if she was afraid to break anything. Of course Kat wasn't mean to her, nor warm, never rude, she was really... diplomatic. Still, she was a little afraid of her

-Please be quick, Mrs. Cruger, there's a lot of stuff to take care of here- she coolly said

-It won't take long, I promise -she warmly smiled- I wanted to thank you for your attention these days, I also hope we can be friends some day, that's all- Kat could be nicer to her, not that she will, but definitely could not be her friend

-I guess cats and dogs don't get along really well, do they?- she replied giving her a quick gaze and turning back into her work. She heard Cruger's low growl, but she didn't care about it - it's two in the morning Mrs. Cruger, go back to sleep- after the doors were heard again Cruger left his position and went to Kat, he put a hand on her shoulder

-Kat, let's take a walk- she pretended she didn't hear him and continued working- Doctor Manx, none of us have time for this and we both need to take a break, so please, come with me- she nodded and led the way out of the command center- let's go to the garden

-I refuse, that's my place to relax, not to bring problems, let's go to the cafeteria

-Fine, let's go- he muttered and both walked in silence

When they got there they sat at a two-people table. Kat sighed and held her hands together

-Nice break, let's go back to work- she spoke, not that she meant that, but that silence was killing her

-I think I owe you an apologie

-You don't, we're both adults, I can take care of myself- she smiled

-Yes, but the fact that I hurt you is there, that's why I want to apologize; I love you, but I also love her, I should never had left this go as far as it did, I'm sorry Kat

-No need to be- she looked to her knees and then back to him- we both knew something like this could happen- her voice broke

-You're not even letting me explain, you've been avoiding me all this week and now that I get to talk to you, you're just stating something which is not the situation

-Then tell me, Doggie, isn't the situation that I'm your girlfriend, then your wife is rescued from Gruumm and I have to step out of the way?- she spoke higher with teary eyes- Because if it's not Doggie, I'm dying to hear- one of her tears escaped from her eye

-You don't have to step out of the way

-You'd better not be proposing me to be your lover because I'm not planning to be "the other"- Kat looked aside, mad

-I'm not! She's the one stepping out of your way!- he shouted with his eyes opened wide- we talked about it, we love each other but I have a new life and she wants a new life, both separated. After all these years... I cannot ask her to stay beside me, nor she can ask me to leave you

-Can you really love two people at the same time? Isn't that greedy?

-It may be, but it's a different kind of love- he sighed in despair- Can't you trust me, Doctor Manx?- she took a deep breath before answering

-I can, Doggie, I trust you

-Go to sleep

-Doggie...

-I said go to sleep... I'll... go and tell the rangers to do so, then I'll join you

Kat left without saying a thing; so did he. She put on her pijamas, went into the bed and waited for him reading a magazine. A couple of knocks were heard eventhou the door remained opened

-You're here

-Did you think I wouldn't come?- he teased

-No, I just wanted to wait for you- she hugged him when he got into bed and kissed him- I love you Doggie

-I love you babe

That night they were one. That night they could sleep in peace because everything was finally gone: emperor Gruumm, attacks on the command centre, doubts about their feelings, and doubts about the future of their relationship.


End file.
